Panau Military
The Panau military are the armed forces of Panau, in Just Cause 2. What they do Their duties include: *Traffic police *Enforcing Pandak "Baby" Panay's regime *Killing all who commit acts of sabotage (see Category: Sabotage Destructible Objects) *Controlling road-blocks, where they don't actually stop, or search vehicles, but just pick out one car and frighten the people *And last, but not least, killing all who oppose them. They don't approve of the activities of any faction, including the Agency and they're not shy to show it. Members Note that some of these characters can be encountered during free-roam gameplay, while others only appear in missions. Like any nation's military they have a ranking system, each with a different uniform. They wear mostly red and khaki uniforms. ---- Rangers The most basic Panauan solider. .]] Appearance: They wear white pants, a red vest, sunglasses, face paint, and 2 different types of hats. Weapons: Only secondary weapons (one-handed weapons), rocket launchers and sniper rifles (during faction and main story missions) ---- Elites Soldiers who wear light armor. Appearance: They wear red, light armor and are usually taller. Weapons: Any one of these: *Fragmentation Grenades; *Grenade Launcher; *Assault Rifle; *Shotgun; *Sniper Rifle. If an elite is in a vehicle and tries to shoot at you, he'll use a Submachine Gun, but when he gets out of the vehicle he'll use a different, larger weapon. ---- Colonels Main article: Colonels. Appearance: Heavy body armor. Weapons: Machine Gun and body-guards. ---- Officers Officers are high ranking soldiers who act as bodyguards to Colonels. Appearance: Blue and grey uniforms. Weapons: Assault Rifle, Shotgun , Machine Gun . ---- Demolition Officers They are officers, who carry a lot of explosives at all times. For some reason most of them hang out at the bottoms of Fuel Shafts. Main article: Demolition Officer. Appearance: Dark grey uniforms with light armor. Weapons: Machine Gun, Fragmentation Grenade and about 10 explosive devices that start flashing and beeping before exploding. These are almost as powerful as level 6 triggered explosives. ---- Secret Service Men Mentioned by the Panau Broadcasting Company. The Secret Service Men are also key in certain missions. In one Reapers Faction Mission, they are protecting Senator Quinrun Theng. In free-roam play, they can be found driving a black MV Quarter Master along the bridges connecting the cities of the Ramai Rakyat Islands . However, this is very rare. ---- Ninjas They're elite soldiers who are deployed for only the most important tasks, like Pandak "Baby" Panay's body-guard. They can also teleport. Main article: Ninjas. Appearance: Standard black ninja uniforms. Weapons: Submachine Gun. ---- Anti-Gang Mercenary The Anti-Gang Mercenary was hired to eliminate the Panauan Factions. He's encountered in one mission. ---- Stronghold Commanders Stronghold Commanders are the head of a specific stronghold, they usually drive an armed helicopter or an SV-1003 Raider. They're encountered at the end of every stronghold takeover mission. ---- Collaborators and partners Known collaborators and partners include: *The Seabreeze Logging Corporation at the Seabreeze Sawmill. General info All items and vehicles belonging to the Panauan military are decorated with the Panauan Star: a white star on a red background; or the Panau Coat of Arms: a blue and red crest with a dove on it. There are 3 branches of military in Panau: Army, Navy and Air Force. They all share the same uniforms and code of ranking. The Panauan Navy has only 3 types of watercraft: a small attack boat, an armored gunboat, and at least 1 nuclear submarine, called the U1. These vehicles can come in desert, jungle and, in the case of the YP-107 Phoenix, red, yellow, and aqua camo (except for the U1, which is just black). They control all Offshore Rigs in Panau, military harbors and numerous facilities. They frequently patrol the waters of Panau. The Panauan Airforce has 1 type of transport helicopter, 2 kinds of attack helicopters, 1 model of scout/light attack helicopter, 2 types of fighter jets and 1 kind of cargo jet. The government also owns Panau Air, whose planes are all flown by Panauan Airforce pilots. These vehicles come in desert, jungle, urban, and winter camouflage (Panau Air uses commercial coloring). They control military airports and guard all civilian airfields. Military Security In game, there is military presence all over Panau. Given, more military security at a Military Stronghold compared to a small, rural village. As the game progresses and chaos erupts throughout Panau, Military Security will increase. How this affects gameplay (hypothetical situation) is that if you visited a small village before you complete a couple of military facilitites to 100%, the soldiers in the village don't bother you to a degree. After your montage of destruction, and you return to that same village, the military presence will have increased. They will have bigger guns and bigger vehicles. Also, if they get a good look at you, well, your Rico Rodriquez and you're wanted by the Panauan Military. In total, the Military Security increases only two times. Vehicles Main article: Category:Military Vehicles. base.]] They operate many different types of vehicles including planes, helicopters, a nuclear submarine (U1), Boats, trucks, armored vehicles, motorcycles, ATVs (a.k.a. quads) and cars. These vehicles come in desert, jungle and winter camouflage. Facilities Once you've discovered them, they'll all be marked on the PDA map by a military logo, that indicates the type of the facility. All military facilities have several sabotage destructible objects; Military Vehicles and structures used for defensive purposes such as Guard Towers and SAM sites. Military facilities include: *Bases. *Ports. *Airports. *Strongholds. *Communications Outposts. *And several others. Some ports/bases/strongholds operate as oil refineries, but there is no symbol for an oil refinery that becomes marked on the PDA map. At times it's difficult to tell if a settlement is suppose to be a military or a civilian facility, because all facilities are guarded by the military. It is also hard to tell the difference because there are plenty of civilian villages that operate as oil refineries as well. Many of these can be found in the same region as the Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. Note that all military airports will be abandoned and military planes stop taking off when Rico completes the facility to 100%. If it's a civilian airport, soldiers will still continue to occupy it and planes will continue to take off. This also happens at ports, most ports being completely deserted after completion. Some ports, such as Pulau Berapi, remain restricted, but usually with less soldiers. Artificial intelligence The military artificial intelligence is significantly less than perfect. They often drive well above a safe speed and small mistakes (like driving into a gas pump) can turn into instant death. During Heat, the military acts fast and always drives at full speed, which's makes small mistakes deadly. A good example are the soldiers that drive the Hamaya GSY650. They often die in chases. Another example are the soldiers in jeeps, as they sometimes crash into a streetlight or other static object and their vehicle explodes, killing it's crew. There are many more examples. The Panauan navy captains often crash their boats into objects like docks and such, sometimes even crashing into a beach, which usually results in an explosion. There have been many situations where they have crashed into civilian boats. The UH-10 Chippewas of the airforce can crash or get stuck in high urban objects and large masts in military bases. In some rare cases, an Al-controlled helicopter has destroyed a Communications Mast. Sometimes they fly close to the ground and crash into a tree. Some of the worse pilots manage to crash while Rico is hijacking the vehicle. The military doesn't use planes in combat, but they are constantly taking off at airports (unless you complete that airport to 100%) and you can often see them in the sky. The ones seen flying in the sky, however, are usually only civilian aircraft, not fighter jets. The less than intelligent pilots sometimes crash their planes into skyskrapers, mountains, bridges and other high items. The incredibly stupid soldiers of the army will sometimes ignore you, even in restricted areas. There have been cases where a player stands in front of an Elite, who barely gives him a second glance. The video then shows the player bumping into the soldier, which results in a tank arriving on the scene and tearing the player apart with a slug of steel. They do either not stop pursuing you when driving down slopes, cliffs or bridges, but follows you all the way. This usually results that their vehicles explode, or they will be immobilized, stranded high at a lower cliff. Quotes Funny thing is that even when there's no heat and they're talking among themselves, they're using sentences like "Eat lead!" and "Time to die!". When Rico approaches them (no heat) *"Get out of my sight!" *"I've got my eyes on you!" *"Move along or I'll have ye arrested!" *"Move it, white guy!" *"Out of the way, citizen!" *"What are you lookin' at?!" Prior to battle (when heat appears) *"It was a positive - send backup!" *"We have a visual - requesting backup!" *"Enemy sighted - all available units advance!" *"Enemy located - all units attack on sight!" *"O.K., move in - we got him!" *"Hostile spotted ah! Attack! Attack!" - Many Southeast Asians especially Malaysians and Singaporeans usually end sentences with stresses like "lah", "ah" etc. *"Hey, you! Halt!" *"Hostile spotted in my sector!" *"Enemy spotted!" Battle calls *"Come on, you piece of crap!" *"You piece of dung!" *"Eat lead!" *"For the glory of Panau!" *"Attack!" *"Let's finish this!" *"Now you're gonna die!" *"Pandak Panay!" - Soldiers will still say this, even after you sent their president to his death in a nuclear explosion. It may have been that a personality cult has been built around Baby, much like how Kim Jong-Il is still reverred among North Koreans after his demise. *"He's a goner! Keep firing-lah!" *''"Hey, basically, we can sure kill him one!"'' *"Come on!" *"He's hurt bad!" *"He's bleeding now!" *"Ha-ha! You're going down man!" *"Time to die!" *"You're gonna die like an animal!" *"He's bleeding like a word pig!" *"Bleed, you pig!" *"He's taking damage!" *"He's taking heavy damage!" *"He's bleeding out. Kill him!" *"You son of a biiiiiiiiitch!" *"Leave us in peace!" *"I have a clear shot!" *"Kill him!" *"No mercy!" *"Die!" - When shooting at faction members, usually with a Mounted Gun. Backup related *"We're dropping like flies here! Send more units!" *"Woho, backup is here!" - When pursuing Rico. *"Here comes the cavalry!" - When pursuing. *"Requesting air support! Repeat: Send air support immediately!" *"We need air support. Now!" *"Requesting air support!" *"We are under attack! Requesting air support!" When they can't see Rico *"Hah! We got him on the run!" *"Where is he?" *"Don't let him get away!" *"You can run but you can't hide!" *"I don't have a shot!" *"Re-group!" *"Crap, I can't get a shot!" *"Move out! Move out! Find him!" *"Going out on the flank!" *"He's trying to hide!" *"No clear shot!" After they find Rico again *"Right here!" *"There's the bastard!" *"Now we got him!" *"There he goes!" *"That's him!" *"I see the target!" *"Ah - I see him!" *"Ah - I see him! That coward!" *"Look! Over there." Commanding other soldiers *"Shoot that cover!" *"Hey, get on the gun!" - Commanding another soldier to take an unoccupied Mounted Gun. *"Move out! Move out!" *"Move out! Move out! Out! Out!" *"Take cover!" *"Cover me, I'm going in!" *"Everybody down!" *"Spread out, men!" *"'Flank him!"' Through a base intercom system *"Attention! Attention! There is a trespasser in the area. He must be seized at once!" *"All civilians wearing gang colors are considered enemy troops. Shoot to kill!" *"Alert! Alert! There is an air presence within the area! Alert! Alert!" - Usually spoken when there's no aircraft in the area. *"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" *"Our security has been breached. Intruders will be shot on sight." *"Hostile has been sighted. Locate and kill!" Air Force *"Request for air support granted." *"We'll send a bird over. We'll take care of this." - Sometimes there's a glitch with this quote that causes the speaker to say the word "this" three or four times at the end of the sentence. *"Panauan Air Force chopper on its way. ETA: thirty seconds." *"Backup has been sent." *"Panau Air Force chopper arriving shorty." *"Hang in there, backup is arriving shorty." After they kill Rico *"The enemy is out!" *"He's down!" When Rico grapples a soldier *"This isn't funny, let me down!" *"Get me down from here!" *"Hey dare you let me down!" *"I'm gonna be sick!" *"I'm sick, can you let me down?" *"He-he's got me with this wire-thing!" *"Let me gooo...!" - When grapple hooked behind a moving vehicle. Other situations *"He got away!" - When heat disappears. *"I've lost him!" - When heat disappears. *"Return to your positions!" - When heat disappears. *"We lost him!" - When heat disappears, or they can't see you. *"I'm moving in!" *"I'm going around!" *"Stop! That's our ride!" - When Rico steals one of their vehicles. Video This video shows some of the mistakes the military do, but not only mistakes. thumb|left|600px Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Just Cause 2